When life gives you a dollar, make an Ed
by Experiment X4d2-Shadow Emerald
Summary: The edds finally get some money. But with so little time to make it to the candy store, can they beat fate and actually make it in time? Or will their "pals" hinder them as always?


Jack: Hi guys, just a random Idea I had when I was watching some Ed, Edd n Eddy vids.

Shadow Emerald: You're brain is random.

Jack: ¬¬ Thanx S.E. Well it's based of the episode "Don't Rain on my Ed." And sorta a different version. 

Shadow Emerald: Why am I here again?

Jack: To do the disclaimer. Go.

Shadow Emerald: if I must. We do now own Ed, Edd n Eddy.

Jack: Now the Story!

The edds were walking away from yet another failed scam, including several watermelons and a large catapult.

'Why didn't that Work?!' Eddy screeched into Double D's ear.

'Ow. Well Eddy, when you let Ed load the catapult, isn't it quite obvious that something will break?' He replied.

'Hey Lumpy! Where DID you get that lamp?'

'From my belly-button.' Ed simply stated. Eddy and Double D stared at him.

'Well, plenty of things have been pulled from there in the past, don't you agree Eddy? Eddy?' Double D added, looking around for Eddy. He spotted him along the road, staring at the ground. The two Edds caught up with him. He was staring at a dollar bill, sitting on the ground.

'Oh my. Someone must have dropped it. Perhaps we should see if anyone has lost some money.' Double D politely insisted. Eddy grabbed him.

'No Way Sock Head! Finders Keepers! This dollar is ours!' Eddy shouted, picking it up. He grinned widely at it. 'Come on Boys! JAWBREAKERS!' He shouted, walking down the road.

'JAWBREAKERS!' Ed repeated, running after Eddy.

'Well, I suppose whosever it is would've returned if they had lost it.' Double D admitted, catching up to them. 'But Eddy, don't you think this is too good to be true?'

'Nah. It's about time we got our due. After what we've been through, we deserve this!' Eddy cheerfully shouted. 'Hey Double D, when does the candy store close?'

'I believe it closes at five-fifteen on Sundays.' He answered. A cold gust of wind swept through the road. 'Brr. Feels like that storm may be coming soon.'

'Eh, don't worry about it.'

As the two kept taking about things, Ed was, as usual, randomly muttering things behind them. He then started hopping and looked at the underside of his shoe, where the small watch-clock was stuck on with a piece of old chewing gum.

'Uh huh. Five o'clock.' He muttered.

'Lumpy, what are you talking about?' Eddy ignorantly asked.

'What does five o'clock look like again?' Ed asked him, still hopping.

'It's when the large hand of the clock is on twelve and the small hand is on five.' Double D explained.

'Like that?' Ed dumbly asked, pointing his foot at the two. Double D looked at the clock, the checked his abnormally large wrist-watch.

'Yes, like that.' Double D stated. Him and Eddy then gave shocked expressions.

'FIVE O'CLOCK?! We were doing that stupid catapult for three hours?!' Eddy panicked. 'FIFTEEN MINUTES!'

'It's three miles away, we'll never make it in time!' Double D also panicked.

'What?' Ed cheerfully said.

'No Jawbreakers Lumpy.' Eddy sadly said. Ed's face turned to one of panic also.

'NO JAWBREAKERS!' Ed cried, actually starting to cry.

'NO! This can't be happening!' Eddy cried also.

'I told you it was too good to be true. It's fate that we shall never succeed.' Double D stated. Eddy glared at him.

'Look Sock Head! If Fate's wants to stop us, then we're gonna havta beat it there! WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT THERE!' Eddy triumphantly shouted.

'Eddy, we have twelve minutes. It's three miles away. That would mean going a mile every four minutes. It's physically impossible.'

'What are gonna do Double D!' Ed cried.

'Don't worry Lumpy. We're gonna beat Fate in the race to the Candy Store!!'

'YEAH!' Ed shouted. The three Edds took down the road. Ed and Eddy were trying to keep their speed, while Double D tried to keep up.

'Must figure this out.' Double D panted. He grabbed his pocket calculator and his ruler. He caught up to Ed and Eddy and measured their sprint lengths. 'Approximately one yard a step.' He typed some info into the calculator. 'One mile equals One thousand, seven hundred and sixty yards. One mile, for four minutes, so four hundred and forty yards a minute for twelve minutes.' He ran back up to Eddy and measured his sprint speed and length again. 'Oh my. WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME! AT THIS RATE WE WON'T MAKE IT HALF WAY!' He shouted. The three rapidly sped up their running speed. Then they came to an intersection. They stopped.

'WHICH WAY?!' Eddy panicked.

'Help Double D!' Ed shouted. He swiftly lifted Double D into the air.

'Well that was uncomfortable. But let's see.' Double said, examining the area. 'West! Take the left passage!' He yelled. Ed, with Double D on his shoulders, and Eddy took off down the passage. On the sidewalk, Kevin and Naz were talking.

'And then he said to me...' Kevin started. The edds ran past them and knocked them to the ground.

'My apologies Kevin, Naz!' Double D shouted back. Kevin growled angrily at the Edds down the road.

'GET BACK HERE DORKS!' He shouted, pursuing them on his bike. Naz shrugged it off and walked away. The edds had managed a mile in three minutes, much to the pleasure of Double D.

'We're ahead of schedule fellows. Two more miles in nine minutes!' Double D cheered.

'Sweet! Hey Lumpy, make room up there!' Eddy ordered. Ed idiotically saluted, leaned over and pulled Eddy onto his other shoulder. 'This isn't half bad. I could get used to this.'

'Yes, but it seems the extra weight is slowing us down.' Double D told him. Eddy rubbed his chin.

'I got it. Hey Lumpy! There's an awesome new comic out today. Curse of the Potato Aliens!'

'Cool! Potato monsters!' Ed cheered.

'Yeah, but it's only out today and you've got eight minutes to get it.'

'AH! NO TIME! Gotta hurry!' Ed screamed, almost doubling his running speed.

'Eddy, there's no Curse of the Potato Aliens comic out.' Double D complained.

'I know. Get writing.'

'Yet another meaningless task. And by the way, was that polite what you did to Naz and...KEVIN!!'

'Hey, I'm here. Don't scream. But who cares. We're making good time.'

'NO! KEVIN!!' Double D pointed out. Kevin was at the end of the alleyway, blocking their path.

'I've got you now dorks!'


End file.
